


Full moon at night, werewolf's delight

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Dorks, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Sarcastic Stiles, Short & Sweet, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Sweet Derek, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Stiles gets a new shirt and soon decides it's his favourite.





	Full moon at night, werewolf's delight

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Yes, the shirt is [real](https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/189091562/full-moon-at-night-werewolfs-delight-t)

Stiles wears this shirt, not even trying to be ironic about it. It becomes his favourite shirt mostly because in the first week (first _hour_ ), he basically knows who in town is in the know or not.

 

Those that are in the know don’t look him in the eye, walk past without making eye contact, and a few simply turn around and leave the cereal aisle without second thought. (He _knew_  Mrs. Gawler was _something_ ; he’s going to get Scott to interrogate her later.)

 

Those that are in the dark (heh, except when it’s a _full moon_ , of course) raise their eyebrows curiously, smile indulgently at another of his ‘funny’ shirts, or ask him where he got his shirt from.

 

Derek sees the shirt when Stiles enters the loft. He raises his eyes to the high heavens, then scowls at him. “Are you trying to tell _everyone_ what we are?”

 

Stiles snorts and sets the multitudes of grocery bags on the kitchen bench. “Yes, I tattooed ‘werewolves are real’ on my butt-cheek last week. Half of _Jungle_ knows about the supernatural community after I _mooned_  them,” he says, his lips quirking.

 

Derek chokes on nothing. “ _What?!_ ”

 

“I’m kidding, Derek. I haven’t been to _Jungle_ in weeks. Ginger and the girls are probably going to kidnap me to get me there eventually,” Stiles muses, starting to put the groceries away.

 

Derek takes a moment to breathe again, then stands and heads into the kitchen to help with the groceries. “What about the tattoo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You were joking about mooning everyone, you didn’t say whether you were joking about the tattoo on your butt-cheek or not,” Derek adds, wincing when his voice hitches at the mental image of Stiles’ ass.

 

Stiles finishes putting the last of the groceries away, then grins and crowds in close to Derek. He tugs on Derek’s arms so they unfold from his chest, then slides Derek’s large hands around his lithe waist and places them on his ass. “Want to find out?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” Derek breathes, hands slipping into Stiles’ pockets as he pulls him even closer.

 

Yep, this shirt is _definitely_  Stiles’ new favourite.

 

...

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/171720370627/full-moon-at-night-werewolfs-delight-etsy)


End file.
